Night Guard In a Day Time
by iDoodleAzu
Summary: Mike's sister is pleading him to let her visit the pizzeria. He hesitated then finally agrees. He had planned to know what the animatrons are doing during the day. Bad summary is bad. No pairings actually. Warnings inside. Please R&R! Christmas and fa-la-la-la-la
1. Reds and Greens

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfic with a Christmas thing! Uhh, this timeline like, 5 years from the '87 now uhm, Jeremy's the guard in dayshift and so on and so forth? This is a 2 chapter fic!**

**Rating: K+ (no swearing but yeah)**

**Warnings: Grammars and spelling errors. Dumb and crappy fic. Procastination**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's, belongs to Scott Cawthon**

**Hope you enjoy! Uhm, please review if you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

_Yawn._

It's been weeks since the day I had applied the job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I've known about that 5 years ago. I thought when I would apply there, it will be a piece of cake. But, hell I was wrong. It was really a living hell that I almost died at my fourth night! Especially Bonnie being at the doors so often I'm so traumatized by him. Ugh.

Anyway, I eventually survived on my first week and I am already used to it nowadays since then. Except for the yellow suit, who's rarely getting in my room. Freaks me out, but believed it might be just an another hallucination.

And look, Christmas is near! Aaah, I wonder if there will be a Christmas break for a security guard, eh? Hmm? No? Bet not, then. "Aah.." i sighed. I slumped in a red sofa in the living room, watching some nonsense TV shows. I grabbed the remote control and radomly pressed the buttons as for I am really tired from work last night (Nothing unusual happened, except for Foxy being a bit active).

"Aaghh, this is so boring..." I groaned as I shifted myself in a more comfortable position. I watched the time as it read "4:03" in the afternoon. '_Huh, guess I have more time to kill then?'_, I thought.

I suddenly heard a muffled voice from a room. I bewildered and kept silent for a second. Thinking it might be another hallucination I'm hearing, I shrugged my shoulders but then...

"MIKEEY?" Oh, my little sis. I shooked my head in a disappointed manner, then came a quick smirk in my face. "Yes, Cerra-Cerra~?" I cooed with a high-pitched voice. It sounded weird though. I stood myself in the sofa as my little sister, Cerra, appeared from her room. "Ugh. Stop with that name!" She pouted and stomped her feet. "Then stop calling me 'Mikey' then~" I chuckled and make my voice sound normal now.

"But you are my big bro and I shall call you 'Mikey'," She said with triumph. "Oh no you don't..." I was about to bicker her again but she cut me off, "Anyways, can I please-oh_ please_-come with at Freddy's Pizzeria?" The pre-teen girl pleaded with a cute little voice that I must resist.

_Oh no, just when did you thought about that huh? Those creepy singing robots wanted to stuff me in a suit without fluff every night in my shift! AND THAT'S KILLING. WHAT THE HECK?!_

I wanted to say that out loud to her but my tongue won't let me to. Instead, I stared at her with my green orbs as they widen with terror. Nope. "Come on! Pleaaaaseee! They're not close yet, right? Right?!" Somehow, she was overacting. (And I am overacting towards those freaking animatronics.) But it does make sense though. The pizzeria doesn't close until 9 PM. And I'm a night guard, so... I guess I can watch the animatronics what they do during the day.

And if I _AM_ there, maybe I they will see me as a human and NOT and endoskeleton of some suit!

"Uh—sure. I mean—yeah. They're still open," I stammered and scratched at the back of my head. Looking bothways, averting the puppy green eyes Cerra was giving to me...

Creepy. Just like the eyes of _them_...

"Yeheyy!" She jumped with joy like a little kid, making her brown hair bounce in a wave form. I smiled sheepishly. I am still hesitating if we should go or not. Just seeing the animatronics... I shuddered.

Well, you know. I can't control myself if Cerra wanted things, she'll give you a death glare like she's staring right at your soul. Her personality greatly differs from mine. She was a bossy-type, childish, and innocent wanna be. But she's really kind though, and smart at the same time. Me? Slacker, a bit moody, doesn't pay attention much and a bit silent. Unlike hers, she really has a loud mouth. We also have similarities in physical things like green eyes, straight brown hair and a slender structure.

Anyway, I still doubt that I want her to go back to the pizzeria. Bite of '87? Yep, I fear that will happen again, we witnessed it. But I don't know about her, maybe she's all "Past is past".

"Uhh, Mike?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I stared at her. "You've been spacing out," She narrowed her emerald eyes and raised a brow that made me sweat. "Oh, I—uh... hehehe, something distracted me. Ahaha..." I gulped. "Mhmm..." Her eyes still furrowed, I scolded myself mentally, chills on my spine. Then, her mood got into a brighter one. "Now let's go!" she declared in a hero's position, "To Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeriaaa!" She dashed towards her room, and get dressed. I shooked my head and chuckled lightly and shrugged my shoulders. Turning my way to ny room, I glanced at the clocked that showed "4:19". "There's still time to see what are they doing," I said before turning my back.

* * *

><p>I just freshened myself just to be ready for my shift at the restaurant again. In less than a 5 minutes, I just wore my security guard uniform, which is a plain royal blue t-shirt with a name patch and breast pocket on my left, and a black pants. And wore a blue hat with words which read "NIGHTWATCH".<p>

"This will be all right," I mumbled as I adjusted my hat. "There! Better than ever." I flashed a smile in the mirror.

I opened the door and exited the room. The first thing I saw was my little sister running in circles around the scarlet sofa. I released an exasperated sigh. I closed my eyes, tiredness wasn't with me anymore. "Now, can we go now, Mikey?" Cerra piped in and her big round eyes emphasized her excitement in returning to the pizzeria (atlast). "Yep!" I exclaimed, showing the keys of my car. "Yessssh!" She ran towards the garage and waied impatiently. I followed quickly (not forgeting to lock the house!) and opened the grey car. It was a simple car, nothing special. And I, and Cerra, don't like much of a extravagant things.

I took a look at my wristwatch and it read 4:58. Well, we can go there in no time (if Cerra was so impatient) since our home was just approximately one kilometer away from the pizzeria. We jumped in to our seats and rode towards our destination while singing one of our favorite '90s songs.

* * *

><p>We finally came and it was 5:20. Just as seeing the glass door of the restaurant, customers are only few, but not little. Just not much. I locked the car and then gazed into the brunette.<p>

"Freddy! Chica! Bonnie! Foxy! I'm baaaaack~!" She giggled and ran into the entrance which was opened by a guard with a greeting. "H-hey! Cerra! Wait up!" Jeez, why is she so energetic? I attempted to opened up when I suddenly remembered a guard was incharge of it. Dumb me. I looked into the man and quickly familiarize him.

"Mike! Well, it's not your shift yet! What brings you here?"

"Ah, Jeremy, it's my little sister, excited to see the band again. Hahaha," I smiled at Jeremy. Fitzgerald is in his early 30s I guess, noticing his facial features became more noticeable. He chuckled, "How are you today, kid?"

"I'm fine. Save for the night shifts, they got a bit quirky..." I commented as he let me in he pizzeria, hearing children clapping and cheering. "I remember those times as a night guard. 5 years from now. Yep, they do." He closed his brown eyes as he reminisced the times he worked as a night guard. 5 years? He must've witnessed the Bite of 1987 then. "Well, better be watching the kids...and such, while you go find your sister there. She's one tall kid," he chuckled lightly. "Yeah, as she wanted to see them, I planned on thinking what they might do during the day." I muttered. I noticed him nodded, folding his arms in his chest. "Well, better find my lil' sis!" I gestured a salute to him as he did in return.

I found my sister near in the counter, holding a menu, pondering what type of pizza she'll choose. "They're so many pizzas... I can't choose!" Cerra exclaimed. I scanned the menu and spotted a 'new special' pizza. Christmas themed pizza will be nice.

"What about this, Cerra? A Christmas themed pizza tastes nice for Christmas!" I chirped and probably interrupted her train of thoughts, seeing her jumped and almost stumble. I playfully grinned at her reaction and chuckled lightly. She glared daggers at me with her bright green eyes and was about to burst, fortunately she didn't do it. Instead, she gazed herself to the pizza I pointed and she quickly beamed.

"That sounds great!" She then motioned to the woman in the counter, "We would like the special pizza you just had right now," the 11 year old kid smiled at the counter. "Okay! 1 Christmas Pizza, coming right up!" She took a glance at the two of us but stopped a few seconds to me. She then opened her mouth, "Are you the night guard here sir?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." I replied. "Oh, will you be so kind if we put it on your paycheck then? That, will decrease a bit of your income if so," She inquired again. I thought a bit and nodded, "Sure. Mike Schmidt if you'll ask my name." I genuinely smiled. She nodded.

"Pizza!" Cerra suddenly came in to the short conversation. "I would love to remember their pizza again! Come on, Mike! Let's gooo!" She took the ordered pizza and grabbed me to a table for adults. Comfortable to sit I guess. Cerra hummed as she opened the pizza box and started chewing on a slice. I took one bite and roamed my eyes to the surroundings.

The walls were decorated with green and red lights. Some have painted it with the two themed colors. And there were colorful wreaths, mistletoes and candy canes. And the one that caught my eye was a large Christmas tree with decors each on the side of the stage. Children were wearing red and some green party hats (and annoying noises). "It sure was lively, not like on my shifts," I hinted Jeremy leaning on a wall watching and smiling at the kids participating on the show. Sister's green eyes darted to mine from her slice and turned her head to the cheery children. "Sure is," and stopped moving for a moment.

"Say, Mike, how does your shift-"

"Hey, everybody! Did you know?" a brown bear animatronic started that interrupted me from my thoughts. Sure, it was the leader, Freddy Fazbear (creepy). And the tune of Toreador March became the background music. I shivered as I remembered my fourth night when the power went out.

Purple bunny, Bonnie (too creepy), continued, "There's a new special food in our menu's list!" The kids stared, wonder in their eyes, "Wooooooooooooohh."

Then finally Chica the chicken (no comment), finished with a cheery voice. "Christmas Pizza!" She lift both of her feathery arms up high in joy, the cupcake almost fell. "Let's eat Pizza!"

"WOW!" "MOM! I WANNA BUY THAT!" "PIZZAAAAAA!"

"Wha-" Cerra was left dumbfounded, stopped in the middle of taking another bite of the pizza. I reacted the same as hers. Wow, what a coincidence. "Are we the first one to buy this stuff or what?" I stared at the three animal robots, noticing that Chica was wearing a Christmas hat like Santa would wear while Bonnie and Freddy wore reindeer ears... or horns (what do you call that again?). "I dunno. They were kinda funny actually," I pointed to the three and Cerra followed my gaze. She began to giggle. I mused.

"Soooo, how does your shift feels like?" Cerra's evergreen eyes were sparkling with curiosity. "Is it good? Is it boring?" _She asks too many questions,_ I rolled my eyes. I bit my lip, "Mmmm, yeah, pretty simple. Boring. I guess." I shifted myself and twidled my fingers under the table to hide that I was lying. The brightness on her eyes turned dim with bored expression (and pouting). "What a bummer..." she muttered and covered her ears. I wonder what-

"YYEEEEEEEHEEEEYYYYY!" The children came back, screaming and screeching in joy as their wishes was granted (the pizza, you remember?). And Freddy came laughing repeatedly along with Chica, who was very excited eating pizza with the youngsters.

"EEK!" I yelped and nearly fell on my own chair. A partial slice of the pizza I picked fell on the black and white checkered floor making it stained with some sauce. "Aaaah... these stupid kids, can't they at least be a bit, uh, lot less noisy?" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and facepalmed. "Hahaha! Well, they ARE irresistable at some point," Cerra explained and put the crust away.

"Now let's eat!" Chica chirped in a high-pitched voice. "Now, let's sing some Christmas carols that we'll be showing to!" Bonnie announced and started playing with his red guitar, Freddy and Chica singing.

"So this is how they act during the day," I commented lowly, absentmindedly staring at the singing animatrons. I sighed and shook my head in disagreement. It was unfair that I HAVE to experience the sufferings throughout the night as a guard. But thanks to the guy on the phone who gave me tips.

Said, others before me didn't survive on their second night. Which creep me out during there. And the feeling of discourage when PG—or the _Phone Guy_, I nicknamed—didn't, somehow survived. I wondered where could he been stuffed.

I was brought back to the realm when a voice interrupted, "What did you say?" Cerra asked with confusion, slowly taking another slice. "Err... nothing!" I lied, "Just gambling about the work again." I sheepishly grinned. I checked the time, it was now 7:17.

"Ooookaaay?" Sis replied with high suspicion and raised an eyebrow, making me sweat again. We were in a dead silence, save for the musics and all, but she broke it off, "Let's just enjoy and reminisce the memorable moments! After all, I wanna talk to Freddy and his gang band just before the pizzeria will close." And beamed. "Sure," I yawned at some reason. "Whaddaya want to talk about?" I asked with a confused look. She just grinned like a kid.

"Oh you'll see!"I shrugged my shoulders and leaned on my chair.

Then let the time passed by.


	2. Apologies and Gifts

**A/N: Ehm. Last chapter! Aaand, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (too early but meh xD)**

**A/N: Oh, and I might continue the Gotta Scream FREEDOM! Fic. Since I wanna practice my writing skills XD. And boredom. Might edit some things there. Oh, if you haven't checked out that, please read it and tell whether I should continue! Or some critiques as well. No flames here and there please Thanks! :D**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Long chapter. Wrong grammars and spellings etc. Procastination. Crappy and dumb fic. Lazy edit.**

**Disclaimer: FnaF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Not me. Only plotline. **

**Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

_I _fluttered my green eyes. I was slump in a chair near the wall. I am in a familiar looking that me and my sister used to visit.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

'_Is this the old place?'_ I thought. I noticed that no one's around. I was all alone, deathly silent as I studied the place. I whipped my head to my back. The entrance. Outside was only bluish mixture of some gases. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. I stood up abruptly and reached towards the handle of the glass doors. I either tried to pull or push it but it won't budge.

"It won't open!" I hissed as I shook the handle even harder. I punched the glass with my fist but iit was still no use. "Strange.." I mumbled and huffed. I turned to the other side. "Won't hurt if I room around, I guess?" I sighed.

I didn't know where I was going. I examined the walls, red and green paints were peeling off. I touched the peels and felt the texture. I shrugged and let go of it.

I ended up in an area with a cartoonish version of the original animatronics. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie wearing that reindeer ears and Toy Chica wearing the Santa hat. All of them were not moving. But after a few seconds of staring at them they just jerked up and immediately chanted "Merry Christmas!" which made me go white and flinch.

"Uhm..." I took a step backward but stumbled in my own feet. "OW..." I winced in pain, (I landed on my butt!) then averting somewhere to run. I scurried to the left way in which God knows where. Fortunately, the Freddy's gang didn't chase me.

I panted as I ended up on the Pirate's Cove. However, the purple curtain was wide open. I attempted on taking a peek to see Foxy. But the red fox animatronic wasn't there.

"What the...?" I gasped in shock (horror) as Foxy was gone. The next thing I heard was a loud sound of clanking. '_Footsteps_?' I questioned. I decided to turn my back.

But nothing... _What?_

'_I can't move...! I can't even blink neither speak! And the footsteps are getting closer!'_

A shadow invaded and a hook grabbed my shoulder, "Arhahahah! Merry Christmas, me matey!" It forced to turn me to see the figure. I struggled myslef to move and break free from tha grasp but have no effect (Was I paralyzed?) I saw the fox animatronic's face, _Foxy_, creepily smiling,_ my eyes widened_, and opened his mouth and aimed at my brain.

"OOF!" I bumped my head hard. _Was that a dream?_ I probably must have dozed off. I opened my eyes, adjusting the vision, and roamed my head. I checked my watch to know the time. It was already quarter to 9:00. I stretched my arms and let out a prolong yawn. "Where in the world..." As my vision's already clear, I forgot I'm in the 'real' pizzeria now.

I noticed there was barely any children left, they must have gone home now.

And my sister...? I gazed towards the animatronics. Oh, I sighed. '_She's talking to the band'_. But I still wonder what does she want to talk about. I stood up and walked towards Cerra and the animal robots.

"Oh, Mikey! You're finally awake!" She grinned at me toothily. What—she knew that I fell asleep? She could've woke me up. I mentally facepalmed. I instead play along.

"Yep, got bored..." I muttered and folded my arms. I eyed Freddy then to Bonnie than to Chica. Plain creepy... "We were about to talk about you!" Cerra exclaimed. My mouth was slightly agaped.

'_Wait, this could be a chance that they'll know I'm not an endoskeleton!'_

I gshifted a bit then formed a small smiled. "He's the night guard here! My brother Mike!" The brunette continued. The brown bead laughed, "Oh, is he? We thought that he's one endoskeleton of some suit!" I forced myself not to smirk in victory.

Lil' sister laughed along, "I don't believe you Freddy! Hahaha!" The purple bunny interrupted, "Well, it was true," Bonnie then motioned to me and oplaced his paw on my shoulder, "We're sorry." He sheepishly smiled. Cerra's expression turned into a concerned one as Bonnie agreed as well. "Really?"

Chica then piped in, "Yeah, but we'll make it up to him!We'll uh..." Cerra stopped her and beamed, "Nah, Mike will accept your apologies, right Mikey?" I twitched as I was mentioned. _How could this kid tell that I'll just forgive them for all the hardships I struggled just for the sake I'll survive?!_

"Y-yeah..." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll never _ever_..." I whispered harshly so that none of them heard of it. I closed my eyes and released and exasperated sigh.

Why is Cerra being so carefree and happy-go-lucky anyway? Well, maybe I was fated to suffer... geez.

Soft but hard chocolate paw gently squeezed my shoulder. I looked to see Fredd's blue eyes. "We'll make a gift just for you, eh, Mike! As an apology of mistaken you as an endo." I nodded hesitantly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Yeah! But for now, you should take your sister home, ehehe. While we make your gift," the bunny and the chicken agreed in unison. A yawn escaped my sister's mouth. "Yeah, you're right," I mumbled. "A-and thanks... see you later..." Cerra waved goodbye and bid "Merry Christmas!" to them while I just waved at them.

We headed to my car and readied to take Cerra home. I glanced for a moment and saw them smiling at us—or me. I smiled back, hopefully, I'll forgive them.

* * *

><p>I let myself relaxed in my bed, contemplating of what on earth had just happened. Checking the time, it was already 9:27.<p>

I let myself go to the dreamland.

I woke up at 11:08 in the night. Weird yet boring dreams flooded in my mind. I shrugged it off. "I should go now." I got up and prepared myself.

* * *

><p>11.56 PM.<p>

I got here just minutes before my shift starts. I unlocked the door of the pizzeria and slowly opened the glass dor. It made a light creek that made me cringed slightly. I then held up my flashlight. It dimly lit up the way, I sighed and turned off the flashlight.

I turned myself on the way to the office, but something stopped me from my tracks. Clanking sounds of footsteps came and a golden eye glowing. I paled a bit and shivered, but its left eye was familiar to me.

"F-Foxy?" I managed to choke.

"Yarr, me matey! It is I, Foxy the Pirate!" He said, I was correct then. I sighed in relief, but I wondered if he ever found out that I am human. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by him as if reading my mind, "Me crew told me that ye were a human an' not an endo, eh?" His plastic yellow eye blinked. "Y-yeah," I nodded.

"You have a lil' sis, too? They've told." Foxy shrugged and his other right eye appeared and started to glow. I chuckled, "One tall kid I must say," the fox animatronic snapped his fingers, "Oh! The suprise! Me almost forgot, me and me crew made it fer you!" My emerald orbs widened in suprise as the lights began to flicker.

"Merry Christmas, Mike!"

The three animatronics gathered upon a table.(They were still wearing the accesories, they must have like it then.) Chica waved at me with her yellow feathery arms. "Mike! Come here and join this small celebration," Freddy smiled and Foxy guided me to them and took a seat.

I was still shocked, blinking several times. "Uhm, uh, gee, thanks guys..." I faltered in my words, making me a bit embarrassed. Bonnie smiled, "No worries, that's what we do! Keeping the children and adults entertained!" I sheepishly laughed. Freddy clasped his paws as a sign of silence.

"Now let's dedicate this celebration to dear Mike," he started. "Mike, we all know that you have struggled in surviving nights as we mistaken you. Well, we hope for your understanding and acceptance as we are like that. Me, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are truly and sincerely sorry. We are hoping you would give us a chance and start over as friends!" My mouth was agaped and I was flattered by those words the bear had just said.

"Merry Christmas, Mike." All of them said in unison.

I smiled and heat was on my cheeks, I was clearly flattered and embarrassed. "Gee, of course I forgive you. And I would love to be your friends," _again_. "And besides, I've known you longer than you know me." I grinned. _'Aaah, old times.'_

"Oh?" Freddy raised a brow, "Yep. Until _that_ incident... But anyway. Merry Christmas to all of you too!" Chica was the one who bursted in happiness, "Yeeeheeey! A new friend! Now gifts!" She hugged me so tightly I choked and nearly broke some of my bones and then dashed to the kitchen and some loud clanks of pots and such can be heard. "Ha... Chica never learns do you?" Bonnie sighed, "Same old Chica back then..." I chuckled lightly.

"While waiting for that chick, here." Foxy gave me a marble, colorful as I say."Wow, so... nice..." Is examined the colorful marble with enthusiasm. " I found it somewhere in me cove. Be it your lucky charm! And a hook and a sword," I took the items. "Uh... ye could share it with ye lil' sissie if ye'd like." I shook my head, smiling widely like an idiot. "She'll love it, Foxy! She loves stuff involving pirates!"

"Yarhahaha! That would be great then. Me matey!" Foxy gestured Bonnie to be next in turn. Bonnie nodded and started, "Hey Mike, uh, hope you'll love this present I give to you," He beamed to me. I took the gift and my eyes widen in pure happiness. "Oh my God, Bonnie a guitar? Really? Where did you even?" I'm too excited to know! "Well, we have a few extra guitars on the storage room. So, never hurts to give one to you." The bunny laughed. "Thanks, Bonnie! You're a great guy!" I thanked him.

Freddy then entered, "Here," A brown teddy bear that resembles Freddy, Purple bunny which is Bonnie, red fox—Foxy, and a yellow chicken—Chica. "Woah... are these prizes from before?" I inquired him. He nodded, ocean blue eyes glinting. "Thanks, guys..."

"I hope I'm not late!" We found Chica rushing towards us with a handful of pizza boxes. "A Christmas Pizza for you and your little sister, Mikey!" She gave me three medium sized boxes, I motioned her a "Wait" and set aside the presents I received. "Woah, you know we can't finish all of them..." She added, "It's still hot though," She grinned to me and I winced in pain and protested how hot it is. "You sure know how to cook..." I complimented. Chica laughed awkwardly while the other three just snickered.

"Oh, well." Freddy interrupted, "Let's call it a night then! Merry Christmas everyone!" Chica opened the largest pizza box among the ones she gave to me and a wonderful smell planted in the pizzeria. I can feel myself drool, "Yumm..." I took a slice and munched it, crunchy and cheesy! This might be a midnight Christmas snack for me then! I leaned and hummed some carols as Bonnie started playing them with his guitar.

Things do change, huh. Guess I'll have a peaceful job from now on.

E.N.D.


End file.
